The Birth of a New Generation
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Read along and witness the birth of the sparkling of Optimus Prime and Elita 1. Takes place in the G1 series. This will include brief sexual intercourse, child birth and nursing, so this is Rated M and is only for Mature readers to read. No children should be allowed to read this story,


**(Here is my one-shot in the Transformers G1 continuity, my absolute favorite, even though I wasn't born in the 80's. This will also be the introduction of my two new OCs. Now I know there are several ideas on how the Transformers reproduce, so in this story I will introduce my own theory. Disclaimer- Optimus Prime and Elita 1 are owned by Hasbro, all credit goes to the Hasbro. I own Achilles and Sapphire. )**

**(Warning Mentions of Sexual intercourse and Child Birth and nursing are in this story.)**

* * *

**The Birth of a New Generation**

Optimus Prime and Elita 1 have been bondmates for almost as long as they could remember. Their love for each other knew no bounds. they meet as sparklings back in the golden days of cybertron, their love has blossomed to the point were they were almost one with each other.

It had been years since Elita 1 and her team of female Autobots have arrived on the planet Earth after the Decepticons have become scarce on their home planet, and had left the care of Cybertron to other Autobots who have volunteered to watch over it, and while the Decepticons were still a threat on Earth, the Autobots have managed to hold them off from destroying the planet Earth and prevented the Decepticons from stealing Earths vital energy sources to create energon.

During those times, Optimus and Elita have gotten very close to each other, they had missed one another during the war, and now the Megatron and his forces were rarely attacking them due to the Autobots destroying their main base in the ocean and a couple of hidden ones, they were finally given the freedom to spend more time together.

Now while they had that freedom, they have decided that in order to continue their legacy, as well as reassure the continuity of the Primes, Elita 1 and Optimus Prime had informed their team of Autobots that they will be planning on having a child. Of course this delighted everyone, but some were concerned since Cybertronian haven't reproduced sexually in almost three million years because the process was dangerous in which either the sparkling or the femme would die in the process, and because of that and the Decepticons wiping out almost every single female cybertronian during the war, the Autobots have had to use other methods of creating new warriors. But then, since Optimus was a Prime, there maybe a chance that the procedure would be a success.

So one night, while all the Autobots gave their commanders some time alone for their bonding, Optimus and Elita 1 began the ritual. Starting off with kissing each other passionately, and Elita excepted Optimus' rod to enter her port, they began thrusting into each other, each thrust more invigorating and sensational. Pretty soon after 25 seconds they were close to climax, but before that they quickly opened their spark chambers and as soon as the climax occurred, their sparks merged together in a great blast of energy. For almost a minute and the pair did not move as their sparks merged and finally, the light grew peaceful and dimmed, Elita's spark entering back into her, and Optimus' spark returning to his broad chest plates and his rod exited Elita's port, moist and well-spent.

For almost an earth week they waited to see if Elita had started showing signs that she indeed was pregnant, until finally, after a check with the CMO, Ratchet, Optimus and Elita 1 were excited that Elita _was_ pregnant, and in nine earth months she would be ready to give birth.

For the remainder of those months Optimus Prime and Elita 1 were busy picking out the perfect names for their child, going over the construction of the nursery, attending cybertronian styled 'Baby Showers', and discussed what type of parents they should be, but most of those days, they spent together side by side, feeling and listening to the developing life form in Elita 1's abdominal region.

* * *

It was now the last month, both the expecting parents were ready for the birth and were also anxious at the same time; for one the Decepticons could attack at that moment, or even worse the child or Elita 1 would not make it during the birth. Unfortunately, the first of their worries did happen, the Decepticons did indeed attack but nowhere near the base but in fact almost five miles away from the base at a human energy facility. Optimus promised he would return as soon as he could and Elita 1 nodded, kissing him goodbye and watched him as he left with a few selected members of his team.

Three minutes have passed and all of a sudden, Elita 1 felt a sharp pain inside of her, and realize with shock and surprise that she was now in labor, for her lubricant sac had broken and was leaking on to the floor.

"Ohhh... Ohhh. Help, Ratchet, it's time!" She groaned as the medic came into the room she was in and immediately rushed her to the med bay to perform the birth process.

"Now, please listen to me, Elita. Your port is opened up and the sparkling will be out, but you need to help push it as well as release its spark from your spark chamber. Just follow my instructions and everything will be alright." Ratchet informed Elita as one of the nurses arrived with some towels and the nurse kneeled down to Elita 1's port, awaiting for the sparkling to crown.

"Ohh...Ow...Ahhh!, It's painful, where is Optimus? I need him!" Elita wailed in pain, but Ratchet told her that she needed to focus on the sparkling and as soon as he said that she felt the need to push.

"Okay, push while I count. 1...2...3...4...5...You're doing great, Elita, I can see the head...6...7...Now get ready to push out both the child and spark..." As he ordered, he opened up Elita's spark chamber and a tiny spark was just emerging."...8, Almost there,...9...10!"

With all the strength she had left, Elita 1 screamed and pushed her hardest, pain surging into her port and chest plate and circuitry. During this she used her bond to call for her true love.

* * *

Meanwhile at the battle, the last of the Decepticons were retreating and the Autobots cheered in victory, but not all of them were cheering. Optimus suddenly felt a rush of energy in his spark and heard the voice of his beloved through their bond, calling to him, in pain.

~Optimus...I need you~

"Elita 1," The leader gasped at sudden realization at what was happening and quickly transformed into his Peterbilt truck and speed back to base, responding to her through his bond.

~I am coming Elita 1. Don't worry, my love.~

* * *

Transforming into his bipedal mode, Optimus rushed over to the medical facility and found Ratchet, who quickly stopped him.

"Easy, Optimus, sir. Calm down." He tried his best to soothe his nervous leader, and eventual Optimus settled down.

"Ratchet, is Elita 1 alright, and the sparkling, Are they both safe?" He asked with pleading optics that nearly stunned the medic.

"Yes, Prime. They are fine, and are waiting for you in room 849309. But, please don;t barge in on them, they are both exhausted from the whole thing." The old medic told his leader, and Optimus sped walked over to the room Ratchet had informed him.

There it was, room 849309. Optimus Prime could hardly belive that today was the day, his sparkling was born, and was waiting for him behind that door. With a big sigh, he softly opened the door and entered into a dimly lit room, with a medical berth along the left side of the room, and occupying that berth was Elita 1 with a IV tube attached to her left arm, filling her with some medicated energon to help her recuperate from the pain, and she was sound asleep.

Carefully he crept up to his sleeping beauty, and softly awoken her with a kiss as he retracted his face-mask. The femme awoke to see her love smiling lovingly down at her with gentle, blue optics and she smiled as well.

"Optimus," She sighed as she lifted her left arm up to caress Prime's cheek plate.

"Elita, I deeply apologize for not arriving to witness the birth of our child." Optimus sighed in disappointment but Elita laughed quietly and said to him, "No, it wasn't your fault. When you answered my call through our bond, I knew you were there with me...And so did our children."

"Children?" Optimus asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes, have a look." Elita 1 smiled as she looked down at her chest. Her right arm was holding not one but two bundled objects, one in pink, the other in blue...A son and a daughter. Optimus couldn't speak; never in his life would he imagine of having two sparklings, and better yet one of each gender. As Elita 1 carefully opened up the blankets Optimus almost choked, for there, sleeping peacefully were their sparklings. The mech looked just like Optimus Prime, but was colored with a reddish-orange, light yellow, and indigo blue armor, and the tiny crest upon his helm was circular than Primes rectangular crest. The femme looked just like Elita 1 when she was the younger Ariel, only she was sapphire-blue, white, and gold, and had a tiny pony-tail appendage on her helm.

Elita couldn't help but chuckle at her husbands look on his face plate. It looked pale, and utterly dumbfounded. He was almost entranced by the sight of his lovely offspring.

"Oh, Elita, they are so beautiful." He answered gently, and as he said that a tiny, quiet, and cute moan was heard from the mech.

"Optimus, quickly, hold your son. he needs to see you." Elita told Optimus, and in the most delicate way possible, Optimus held his son before him, watching the newborn's optics struggling to open.

"Come, little one. Let me see your optics. You can do it my son." He cooed in the most soft and gentle voice he could muster. To his delight, the little one's optic ridges opened inch by inch until they were fully opened. For a while the sparkling looked upon Optimus with curiosity, until the sparkling suddenly reached out with tiny hands, and cooed in delight.

"He knows you are his daddy, Optimus." Elita grinned as she observed to adorable moment between Optimus and their son, but then did a double-take. Optimus was beaming with love and pride and was...crying? No, he couldn't be... He was. Two large energon tears streamed down his faceplate as he brought his son to him and nuzzled the sparkling's nose plate with his.

"Optimus, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I have never been so happy in all my life." He cried quietly, as more tears streamed down his face plate. But, he managed to calm down and gently hugged the sparkling carefully to his chest, his spark glowing and becoming warm with love and affection, and to his surprise his son hugged him back.

"He seems to like you." Elita smiled again, but then both the parents were startled by a sharp cry and looked down to see the femme awake and crying.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Optimus walked over to his daughter, but Elita knew what the baby was crying for. "Here, put him down. I think they are hungry." She explained as she opened up her chest cavity, to show two energon sacs, each one filled with warm energon Elita had produced over her gestation period, her teats gaining the sparklings attention as well as the bright glow of the energon, as they huddled to her breast and started to suckle.

Optimus watched his children as he came to Elita 1's side and placed his hand on her shoulder. For a while they didn't speak; just watching the sparklings refuel and chuckling when ever one of them stopped to breathe from drinking so fast or burped.

"We still have to name them, you know?" Elita 1 spoke up and Optimus looked over his offspring again, looking at each and every detail of their characteristics and body structure. After a few seconds of pondering, he finally announced his decisions for the sparklings names.

"Achilles will be the name of our son. I see that his right ankle joint is of a different color instead of indigo. That reminded me of the human legend of Achilles in greek mythology. He was the son of Zeus, who was king of the gods, and had great courage and strength. I know our son may not be as brave as the human myth, but he will someday be as brave, caring, strong, and wise as me."

"And, for the girl? What have you thought of for her?" Elita 1 asked.

"For her, I have decided Sapphire. She is nearly the same color all over her body, including her optics. And, by observing who she looks like, I think she might grow to be as strong and assertive as her mother." Optimus answered.

"I think they are perfect." She said, and then yawned.

"You must be tired, rest yourself, my love. You must regain your energy." Optimus cooed, and Elita agreed.

With one last kiss, Elita finally went to recharge, and she wasn't the only one. The sparklings also went back to sleep, and Optimus Prime smiled again, and sat himself down next to his sleeping family. For all his life he had fought to protect the rights of all sentient beings. But, from now on, he had a new reason to continue. For with the birth of Achilles and Sapphire, Optimus Prime knew he would have to protect their right to grow and learn, and would eventually become the next leader themselves. He knew he had to, for they were his new future, Elita 1's future, and for all cybertronians. They were the birth of a new generation.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(There you have it, my OC's are born to some very proud parents. Their adventures are in the progress but might ready to publish for some time. So wait patiently, for it will be up soon. In the meantime feel free to comment and read my other stories. So long! )**


End file.
